


You are the fire at the heart of the world

by Meelah



Series: 15 prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, What Pride Had Wrought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is fighting for the Inquisition, and the Inquisitor.</p>
<p>Prompt 10: [Accepting] that it was never meant to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the fire at the heart of the world

_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls._  
_From these emerald waters doth life begin anew._  
_Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you._  
_In my arms lies Eternity._

Cullen mouths the prayer and accepts it was never meant to be.

He could have had it all, but now Evelyn is gone from his grasp and he has failed to protect her. Corypheus had appeared and Cullen had been there to only helplessly witness as Evelyn— no, no, _the Inquisitor_ , had fled into the temple with the doors slamming shut.

Now, Red Templars are everywhere and Cullen is desperately trying to gather his troops for what he can only assume is the final stand. He gives the command for the bearer to raise the standard and have the horns blown, and Cullen breathes out ready to let his voice be heard.

“To me!” he bellows, “For the Inquisition! For the Inquisitor!”

_Let the blade pass through the flesh,_  
_Let my blood touch the ground,_  
_Let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice._

There are too many.

His fist tightens around the hilt of his sword and he braces himself. The stones are slippery from blood, so much blood. He’s lost count of how many men he’s lost and his hand if going numb from all the blows he’s given. The standard has fallen, Cullen can see it weakly flapping in the wind, half submerged in the water. The bearer defended it to the last, her lifeless hands still gripping the pole. 

Even though his muscles are screaming for mercy, Cullen lifts his sword again.

_My Maker, know my heart_  
_Take from me a life of sorrow_  
_Lift me from a world of pain_  
_Judge me worthy of Your endless pride_

“For the Inquisition!” he calls, because there is no one else left. “For Evelyn!”

He’s not ashamed to call for her in those final moments, not ashamed to declare his love. Evelyn would be proud, proud of how he’s holding back the enemy like she ordered him to, proud of how how he’s still standing even though the red lyrium sings to him so loudly he can hardly keep his gaze straight.

Cullen’s throat is raw, but he gathers his voice for the final prayer.

_For You are the fire at the heart of the world  
And comfort is only Yours to give. _

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts are from the Chant of Light. Cullen is combining verses from different canticles in most heretic way, I’m sure.


End file.
